Akashic Record
The Akashic Record is a skill as well as a major term in the series. History A compendium of knowledge, emotion, events, etc believed to be encoded in a plane of existence known as the astral plane. The term comes from the Sanskrit word "akasha" that means "aether", which in several mythologies was viewed as the essence of the world or the fifth element. Appearances *''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Skill *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Concept *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile ''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' Rago's Persona, Laplace's Demon, can use a skill called Akashic Records. It allows Rago to learn any kind of info about his opponent by creating a connection to the Collective Unconscious. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' According to official designer notes of the game, its concept is based on the Akashic Record. Near the end of the game, it was revealed that the Theater District is an Akashic Record made out from negative memories of people manifesting in the form of its floor, which turns into the movies broadcasting in the theaters spread across the district and keeping the souls of people who were negatively affected by society alongside their physical person in near-crippling depression as long as they watch the distorted movies. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Akashic Record contains all data of the past, present, and future of multiple universes that are automatically updated. The Akashic Records are controlled by a godlike entity who each is referred as "Administrator" . Only the Administrators, their swords, or humans with power over the Dragon Stream are able to control the Akashic Record. The Akashic Record is first mentioned by Fumi when Daichi asked is there already "files" on the future if the world is consisted of information. Fumi describes Akashic Record as a gigantic storage medium where all data is placed and the word "akasha" refers to the size of the medium. This also reveals that the death clips just shows the events already recorded in the Akashic Record, not a mere predictions like they initially believed. In order to reset, recreate, or create a new world, Polaris or Anguished One needs to edit the Akashic Record. ''Record Breaker'' In Triangulum Arc, it's revealed that the Akashic Record has several other Administrators like Polaris and Canopus that will invade the world one after another no matter how much the world is reset. The data that crashed as the result of the reset post-Polaris' defeat is viewed as an "error" by the Administrators and thus, they view humanity as a threat that will disturb the balance of the Akashic Record. Akashic Record also has a system that able to retrieve or salvage the data that has been damage within Akasha Stratum. This system is called Astrolabe and similar to the Akashic Record, it cannot be controlled by humans, but if the human has a power that is near powerful as the Administrator, he or she can control Astrolabe. Yamato uses the Dragon Stream power he possesses to control Astrolabe. Break Record Ending To prevent the other Administrators from invading humanity again, Yamato and Miyako come up with a solution to create a whole new world separated from the Akashic Record by using the data of deceased people inside the Akashic Record along with their own to create it, though the consequence is that they won't be able to reset the world again since the new world is completely free from Akashic Record and Anguished One and Miyako will disappear since they are part of the administrator system (though in the ending they miraculously reborn as humans in the new world). Trivia * As stated by the Anguished One, humans cannot control the Akashic Record. He is able to control it due to being a Septentrione, but Miyako could not since she's a human/Triangulum hybrid. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Category:Devil Survivor 2